


Tennis Memes

by Kogami_Enforcer



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogami_Enforcer/pseuds/Kogami_Enforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella sera due ragazzi non riuscivano a dormire: Shiraishi Kuranosuke e Kikumaru Eiji. Il primo, era disteso sul suo letto, a fissare il letto sopra: non sapeva nemmeno lui il perché non riuscisse a prendere sonno; forse la colpa era del suo compagno di stanza Fuji Shuusuke, che russava profondamente.<br/>Il secondo ragazzo invece, non dormiva a causa dei rimorsi verso il suo compagno di doppio: Shūichirō Ōishi, che si era fatto battere da lui quel giorno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Able to Sleep

1\. Eiji Kikumaru  
2\. Yukimura Seiichi  
3\. Kabaji Munehiro  
4\. Masaharu Nioh  
5\. Fuji Syusuke  
6\. Shiraishi Kuranosuke  
7\. Atobe Keigo  
8\. Genichiroh Sanada  
9\. Kirihara Akaya  
10\. Marui Bunta 

**5\. Svegli fino all’alba (1, 6)**

Tutti avevano ricevuto l'invito al Training Camp dell'U-17 Giapponese e quel giorno erano arrivati nel luogo dove si teneva.  
Quella sera due ragazzi non riuscivano a dormire: Shiraishi Kuranosuke e Kikumaru Eiji. Il primo, era disteso sul suo letto, a fissare il letto sopra: non sapeva nemmeno lui il perché non riuscisse a prendere sonno; forse la colpa era del suo compagno di stanza Fuji Shuusuke, che russava profondamente.  
Il secondo ragazzo invece, non dormiva a causa dei rimorsi verso il suo compagno di doppio: Shūichirō Ōishi, che si era fatto battere da lui quel giorno.  
Entrambi restarono svegli, fino a vedere l'alba che sorgeva. 

||| *** |||

N.d.A: eccomi qui con la prima drabble per una raccolta, che ne conterà 10 in tutto. Ho fatto un po' di fatica con questa, ma sono abbastanza soddisfatta di come sia uscita.  
Spero che la apprezzerete e che lascerete una piccola recensione.

Le accoppiate di prompt sono:  
1\. Quella fu la prima volta (Kabaji; Atobe)  
2\. High School (Nio; Sanada; Bunta)  
3\. Gelosia (Yukimura; Fuji)  
4\. Nel letto (Sanada; Kirihara  
 ~~ **5\. Svegli fino all'alba (Eiji; Shiraishi)**~~  
6\. Fall in Love (Nioh; Atobe)  
7\. Sms (Kirihara)  
8\. L'ultima Lacrima (Shiraishi; Yukimura)  
9\. Perdersi durante un viaggio in macchina (Fuji; Marui)  
10\. "Ti odio!" (Eiji; Kabaji)


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli venne da sorridere: anche se normalmente sembrava un ragazzo duro, sempre con la voglia di battere qualcuno, in quei momenti era fragile e Sanada era una delle persone che aveva l'onore di vederlo così.

1\. Eiji Kikumaru  
2\. Yukimura Seiichi  
3\. Kabaji Munehiro  
4\. Masaharu Nioh  
5\. Fuji Syusuke  
6\. Shiraishi Kuranosuke  
7\. Atobe Keigo  
8\. Genichiroh Sanada  
9\. Kirihara Akaya   
10\. Marui Bunta  
4\. Nel letto (Sanada; Kirihara)

Sanada si trovava in camera, disteso sul letto ad osservare il soffitto. Vicino a lui, completamente nudo, c'era Kirihara che riposava, dopo aver finito la loro unione. Non era la prima volta che succedeva e Kirihara si addormentava sempre, stremato, accoccolato a lui.  
Gli venne da sorridere: anche se normalmente sembrava un ragazzo duro, sempre con la voglia di battere qualcuno, in quei momenti era fragile e Sanada era una delle persone che aveva l'onore di vederlo così.  
Si girò su un fianco, osservando il più piccolo: il suo volto era beato e il maggiore ne era felice.

 

||| *** |||

N.d.A: eccomi qui con la seconda drabble di questa raccolta. Con questa, nonostante io non li shippi, non ho fatto molta fatica a pensarla e scriverla. Dato il prompt, ho pensato che un after sex ci stesse bene.  
Spero che la apprezzerete e che lascerete una piccola recensione.

 

Le accoppiate di prompt sono:  
1\. Quella fu la prima volta (Kabaji; Atobe)  
2\. High School (Nio; Sanada; Bunta)  
3\. Gelosia (Yukimura; Fuji)  
 ** ~~4\. Nel letto (Sanada; Kirihara)~~  
 ~~5\. Svegli fino all'alba (Eiji; Shiraishi)~~**  
6\. Fall in Love (Nioh; Atobe)  
7\. Sms (Kirihara)  
8\. L'ultima Lacrima (Shiraishi; Yukimura)  
9\. Perdersi durante un viaggio in macchina (Fuji; Marui)  
10\. "Ti odio!" (Eiji; Kabaji)


	3. Never Let Marui Be the Navigator!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Verremo squalificati!" sbottò, irritato: non avrebbe mai più fatto fare a Marui, da navigatore, decisamente no.

1\. Eiji Kikumaru   
2\. Yukimura Seiichi   
3\. Kabaji Munehiro   
4\. Masaharu Nioh   
5\. Fuji Syusuke  
6\. Shiraishi Kuranosuke   
7\. Atobe Keigo   
8\. Genichiroh Sanada   
9\. Kirihara Akaya   
10\. Marui Bunta

 

9\. Perdersi durante un viaggio in macchina (Fuji/Bunta)

Fuji non poteva crederci: si era ritrovato nella stessa università di Marui Bunta e alla fine avevano preso un appartamento assieme, non molto lontano dalla stessa. Il problema non era essenzialmente quello, ma stava nel fatto che, la maggior parte delle volte, per andare alle partite di tennis, dovevano prendere la macchina.  
Quel giorno era successo proprio quello: dovevano andare ad una gara nella prefettura di Kanagawa; l'unico problema era che si erano persi e rischiavano di essere squalificati, a causa del ritardo.   
"Verremo squalificati!" sbottò, irritato: non avrebbe mai più fatto fare a Marui, da navigatore, decisamente no.

 

||| *** |||

N.d.A: eccomi qui con la terza drabble di questa raccolta.   
Spero che la apprezzerete e che lascerete una piccola recensione.

 

Le accoppiate di prompt sono:  
1\. Quella fu la prima volta (Kabaji; Atobe)  
2\. High School (Nio; Sanada; Bunta)  
3\. Gelosia (Yukimura; Fuji)  
 ~~ **4\. Nel letto (Sanada; Kirihara)**~~  
 ~~ **5\. Svegli fino all'alba (Eiji; Shiraishi)**~~  
6\. Fall in Love (Nioh; Atobe)  
7\. Sms (Kirihara)  
8\. L'ultima Lacrima (Shiraishi; Yukimura)  
 ~~ **9\. Perdersi durante un viaggio in macchina (Fuji; Marui)**~~  
10\. "Ti odio!" (Eiji; Kabaji)


	4. An overprotective sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lui rispondeva sempre, anche se la cosa un po' lo infastidiva: non era il fatto che la sorellona gli scrivesse ogni giorno, ma che gli raccomandasse di fare il bravo. Lo credeva davvero così infantile?

1\. Eiji Kikumaru  
2\. Yukimura Seiichi  
3\. Kabaji Munehiro  
4\. Masaharu Nioh  
5\. Fuji Syusuke  
6\. Shiraishi Kuranosuke  
7\. Atobe Keigo  
8\. Genichiroh Sanada  
9\. Kirihara Akaya  
10\. Marui Bunta

**7\. Sms (Kirihara)**

Nonostante Kirihara fosse al Training Camp della Nazionale U-17, come tutti si era portato il cellulare. Ovviamente durante gli allenamenti e tutto, lo lasciava in camera e quando tornava, trovava dei messaggi da parte della sorella maggiore, che gli chiedevano come andava lì al Camp e lo raccomandavano di fare il bravo e di non creare casini.  
Lui rispondeva sempre, anche se la cosa un po' lo infastidiva: non era il fatto che la sorellona gli scrivesse ogni giorno, ma che gli raccomandasse di fare il bravo. Lo credeva davvero così infantile?  
Rispose all'ennesimo messaggio, sospirando dopo aver risposto e si distese sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi, stanco.

 

||| *** |||

N.d.A: eccomi qui con la prima drabble per una raccolta, che ne conterà 10 in tutto. Ho fatto un po' di fatica con questa, ma sono abbastanza soddisfatta di come sia uscita.  
Spero che la apprezzerete e che lascerete una piccola recensione.

Le accoppiate di prompt sono:

1\. Quella fu la prima volta (Kabaji; Atobe)  
2\. High School (Nio; Sanada; Bunta)  
3\. Gelosia (Yukimura; Fuji)  
 ** ~~4\. Nel letto (Sanada; Kirihara)~~**  
 ** ~~5\. Svegli fino all'alba (Eiji; Shiraishi)~~**  
6\. Fall in Love (Nioh; Atobe)  
 ** ~~7\. Sms (Kirihara)~~**  
8\. L'ultima Lacrima (Shiraishi; Yukimura)  
 ** ~~9\. Perdersi durante un viaggio in macchina (Fuji; Marui)~~**  
10\. "Ti odio!" (Eiji; Kabaji)


End file.
